


Happy Valentine's Night

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Height Differences, Inhuman Genitalia, Knotting, Light Choking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Valentine's Day, Wall Sex, dre in a dress pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream and Fundy come home and immediately get to business.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 232





	Happy Valentine's Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written stuff like this, so why not on Valentine's day :)

Dream’s grip on Fundy’s shoulder’s tightened as he felt the hybrid shove him against the wall. It was rough as hell, not leaving Dream any time before his lips were attacked by Fundy’s. The hallway felt so warm, though Dream couldn’t tell if that was just him imagining it. They couldn’t even make it to their room before Fundy got impatient. Dream didn’t mind in the slightest, he was just excited to have Fundy with him for the night.

The date before was supposed to be simple, but it ended up going in a different direction by the end. It might have been the fact that it was Valentine’s day, but the two were definitely more suggestive with their flirts. There were always some comments about it, they were never always safe with them. But tonight it was different. 

It was rare that they fucked immediately after a date, and leaving early to go home and do it was a first. It was also odd that Dream was the one taking the lead in the comments, which is probably why Fundy couldn’t even wait to get to their room before wanting to settle the problem inside of him. 

The comments weren’t even hidden, and they didn’t stop when the date did. Dream refused to shut up about how he wanted Fundy, about how fun it would be for him to “tie a knot in the relationship and him” or “eat something more fun” or anything else he could think of that got his husband going. He knew how Fundy was feeling then, and it was so fun to him. Fundy having them leave so they could both solve the problem was even more fun. 

Fundy fulfilling the requests was going to be even better. It was just what Dream wanted, a night with Fundy where he could get absolutely wrecked. He didn’t even care that it was against a wall instead of a soft bed, or that the height difference between them would be a bit of a problem. It wouldn’t make Fundy slow down in the slightest, and that’s exactly what Dream wanted. 

“You can’t even wait to throw me on the bed, can you?” Dream teased. Fundy just growled in response as he started biting Dream’s neck. Dream felt his body run warm as he let out a pleasured cry, both from the bites and from the growl, “That’s new. You’re always talking during this time, always either praising me to going right to degradation when I want it. What’s got you so quiet now, lemon boy?”

“Shut up for 5 minutes, babe,” Fundy groaned. Dream let out soft moans he felt Fundy slid his hands under the dress he wore, running his claws over his body. Dream was definitely taken aback by his lack of words, he really got the hybrid worked up. 

“Oh Fundy,” Dream moved his hands, forcing Fundy’s head up so he could look at him properly. Fundy looked at him with needy eyes, perfectly explaining to Dream how much he wanted him without even saying a thing, “It’s cute how you think I won't try and make it last longer.”

“It’s cute how you think you can last that long with how horny you’ve made me tonight,” Fundy replied. Dream laughed as he lightly brushed his lips against Fundy’s. The kiss wasn’t rough, but it wasn’t exactly neat either. 

“There’s my love,” Dream purred. Fundy smiled sweetly for a second before shoving Dream back against the wall and thrusting the bulge in his pants against Dream’s crotch. Dream let out a small yell at it, clawing at Fundy’s back roughly as he started grinding on him.

Fundy didn’t waste time in taking off anything under Dream’s dress, leaving it open soon. Dream let out pants as Fundy started tapping his fingers at his entrance. His legs wrapped around Fundy waist while the hybrid played with his non-human spouse a bit. 

The easy part about fucking Dream was that he had a hole to fuck that was easy to get to, the hard part was the inside of it. The price he paid were very sharp insides that he had to calm down before going inside Dream. It wasn’t something Dream could control himself, so Fundy had to touch those parts of him. He didn’t hate it, he only hated how he had to wait for it. At least Dream had fun with it, especially since it was intensely sensitive for him. 

Fundy just massaged his spouse’s hole while listening to him absolutely melt at every touch. He had gotten used to it by then, The first time he was more than a mess, shifting around every time Fundy moved his claws around him. It was still fun to see, even if he had gained some control over how he reacted to it. 

Fundy eventually finished, making Dream whine as he sunk his own claws into Fundy’s back, tearing holes into his clothes. There was a reason they fucked on the bed where they actually took their clothes off. Dream buried his head against Fundy’s neck as he felt a soft feeling press against his hole. 

It only took a second before Fundy shoved himself inside of Dream, taking him by surprise with how quick it was. Dream’s shock only intensified as Fundy immediately started pounding Dream against the wall. His claws sunk into his hips, forcing them still as he rammed into Dream. His spouse couldn’t even breath at the sudden movements, only letting out gasps and yells. 

Dream curled up around Fundy, holding himself against the smaller hybrid. This actually felt nice to him, he liked this position. Dream used to be quite annoyed by how he was taller than Fundy, but here, he actually liked being able to wrap around him while he fucked him. 

After a few seconds, Dream felt a knot in his stomach, and it was definitely from Fundy. He purred as he felt Fundy bit at him a bit more, decorating his skin with marks. Fundy let out more growls, his thrusts becoming rougher with them. Dream started lightly bouncing with Fundy’s movements, his legs shaking slightly. 

It only got worse as Fundy moved one hand from Dream’s waist, going under the dress again to play with his dick. He wasn’t any more light with it, treating it like a simple toy as he pumped and squeezed it. Dream was going to lose it already, already leaking precum from his cock. He could practically feel Fundy smiling against his bit-up shoulder. 

“Fundy you were right, oh fuck you were right,” Dream choked out. He wasn’t lasting long, especially with the fact that Fundy started hitting him in the best spot. Fundy laughed as he gently pulled on Dream’s dick, getting him to gasp again.

“Of course I am, you always seem to forget one thing, babe,” Fundy said. Dream whined when Fundy stopped, only to get his throat pinned to the wall by Fundy’s arm. Dream let out a moan as Fundy lightly choked him, teasing him with the threat of starting again, this time right on his most sensitive spot. Fundy’s face was close to Dream’s, his breath mixing with his as he pinned every part of him down even with just his eyes, “You’re my bitch, and my bitch alone.”

Fundy ended off his statement by ramming into Dream a final time, shoving his arm against Dream’s neck more as well. Dream cried out in pleasure as he finally succumbed and orgasmed on Fundy. Fundy let out small yelps as he did the same, letting his cum spill into Dream. It didn’t take long for it to fill Dream up, some dripping out of Dream and down his skin. 

Dream breathed in deeply when Fundy let go of his neck, moving his hands back to his hips as he unknotted in him. The two stayed still for a few more minutes, Fundy calming Dream down by kissing his hair lightly. Fundy pulled out eventually, fixing himself while Dream still leaned on him.

“I love you so much,” Dream breathed out. Fundy laughed as he started carrying his spouse, letting him keep his legs around him as he carried him to the bathroom to clean up, “You are so fun to mess with.”

“I bet I am. Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Fundy said. He set Dream on the side of the bathtub as he gently kissed him on the lips. Dream purred as Fundy helped him take the rest of his clothes off. Dream tugged on Fundy’s clothes weakly, earning a small hum from him.

“Join me?” Dream whispered. Fundy smiled as he started taking off his own outfit, a sigh escaping, which gently warmed up Dream’s lips.

“Gladly.”


End file.
